Loves New Beat
by SassyFemEren
Summary: Renaissance AU. Prince Levi and gypsy Eren. Two unlikely paths cross in an old kingdom and social classes are challenged. "Could someone of such noble blood like him truly love someone like me, who is considered lower than a beggar? " Rated M for future yaoi (of course.) and possible violence.


Renaissance AU. Prince Levi and gypsy Eren. Two unlikely paths cross in an old kingdom and social classes are challenged. "Could someone of such noble blood like him truly love someone like me, who is considered lower than a beggar? " Rated M for future yaoi (of course.) and possible violence. This is my first fanfic, so positive feedback is appreciated. I truly have no clue where I'm going with this fic so ideas are appreciated as well. Now let's see where my fingers lead us.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1.<p>

Music filled the air as simple towns people busied themselves along the small towns streets in preparation for the up coming festival. It was the one time, each year, that the royals visited their quaint village of Shinganshina, to enjoy their festivities. It was at this time a traveling group of gypsies were just arriving, adding to the music with the sounds of drums, mandolins, and other various stringed instruments, creating a beat that one could lose themselves in.

Four colorful wagons were set up in a semi circle on the outskirts of the village, various tents set up near them as men, women and children in brightly colored clothing danced as others played music. Whoops and laughter could be heard, filling the air around them with a sense of joy that drew in on lookers. One of the boys with shaggy brunette hair, was dressed in loose red pants that were rolled up to his knees, exposing his bare feet and calves as he danced and was bare chested, colorful designs painted along his shoulders, arms and back. The boy laughed as he danced as the beat changed to the usual tune that played when he did stage shows at festivals.

With the change in beat and tune the other colorfully dressed women and men made room for the boy to dance, knowing he always enjoyed practicing like this before an actual show where it truly counted. His hips swayed to and fro with the slow beat, humming and singing with the beat as it slowly picked up. As the brunette danced, more on lookers gathered, seemingly hypnotized by his movements that seemed precise yet raw and feral as he moved.

All too soon, it seemed, the beat changed and the boy was out of breath and bowing before making his way to his tent with which he shared with a blonde boy with the prettiest blue eyes women would kill for.

"Armin, why aren't you out there having fun with the rest of the family? " the brunette asked as he pulled a book out of the blondes hand, eliciting a whine from said blonde.

"Dammit Eren, I've told you, I'll dance when I feel like it. Besides, you know my talents lie in fortune telling and herbs." Armin pouted, snatching his book back. Eren let out a laugh as he walked over to his trunk full of clothing, pulling out a pair of jade green pants, a red hip sash and a matching jade green vest before grabbing a towel and walking to the entrance of the tent, looking over his shoulder at Armin.

"Tell Papa I'm going to bathe at the stream before getting ready for the show. " He was gone before he could hear his friend give his usual affirmative grunt.

The boy had his clothes and towel gathered in his arms as he left the camp site to find the stream they always bathed in when visiting this village. He happily whistled a tune as he avoided the busier streets and found the stream only a few short minutes later. The stream was glimmering in the sun, the water as clear as ever and looked inviting. He quickly removed his pants, hanging them and his clean set of clothing and towel on a low tree branch near the bank of the stream before stepping in with a sigh at the cool feeling of the water.

He submerged himself fully in the cool water, swimming a little ways from the shore until he was chest deep in water. Eren loved being in water. He felt a sort of natural freedom from just simply being around it. As the brunette washed himself with his eyes closed, the sound of the stream distracted him from the sound of an approaching horse and the figure sitting atop it until the sounds of hooves walking on hardened earth were only a few feet from the edge of the water, causing Eren to turn to see who was approaching. The sight caused his breathing to hitch for a moment before trying to hide his nakedness in the water.

The man on the horse looked at Eren for a moment, silently dismounting his horse and sitting at the waters edge with a sigh. There was an air of self importance around the man with raven black hair as his dark as night horse drank from the stream. Eren was captivated by the other male. The ravenette had unblemished and pure white skin that contrasted beautifully with his dark raven hair and strikingly silver eyes which seemed to be fixed in a way that made him look as if everything around him held no interest to the man.

Eren realized he had been starting for a moment to long and quickly turned away, using his nails to scrub any dirt and paint away from his skin. As he did that, he heard something enter the water, moving closer to him, but kept his back turned until he heard a voice from a few feet away. It was soft yet deep at the same time and had a light french accent to it.

"Oi, what are you doing? "

Eren turned to see the raven haired man standing behind him, still fully dressed in what looked like a nobles clothing. The brunette looked at him with slight confusion.

"Oh.. uhm.. b-bathing... Why are you in the water with all your clothing still on?"The question was out of both confusion and curiosity. Don't most people take their clothes off before getting in water?

The ravenette clicked his tongue in annoyance at the question as he crossed his arms, glaring at Eren as if he'd just been asked why one would need to breath. It was now that Eren could tell how much of a height difference there was between the two with the other only a few feet away. the man was only about half a head shorter than Eren.

"What the hell does it matter if I'm in my clothes, brat?"

* * *

><p>AN: Hello lovely readers. This is my first fanfic ever, so as stated in the summary at the beginning of this, I'd love some opinions and possible ideas. I have an idea of where this story will go, but I need a little bit of help with the in between stuff. So please review, favorite and/or follow.


End file.
